Un dulce y amargo beso de despedida
by Mariz Black
Summary: Este es el final que mi mente se imagino incluso antes de haber acabado de leer el primer libro, por eso no hace referencia con los otros dos. Bella y Edward terminaron, y depués de muchos años, al final de sus días, vuelven a encontrarse. Dejen Reviews!


…_entonces la dulce música cesó  
y un frío gélido me atravesó,  
era la muerte que se abalanzaba sobre mí  
y aferrada a tu amor me despedí…_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la débil lámpara ubicada en la mesa de noche. En un mueble contiguo a la mesa un hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años y con aspecto de no haber dormido bien durante muchos días, descansaba mientras vigilaba en silencio el sueño de la mujer que se extendía a lo largo de la cama. Aquella mujer se había convertido en su vida, le resultaba realmente difícil sopesar aquella terrible realidad… aún era joven, y sus hijos la necesitaban ¿Cómo reponerse a aquello? ¿Cómo podía ser fuerte cuando sentía su corazón desgarrarse más con cada día de aquel tortuoso suplicio? Pero debía ser fuerte por sus pequeños… De seguro sería un poco más fácil para Roger, el mayor, pero estaba Anabella, rozaba apenas la pubertad y era justo en aquel momento que más necesitaba una madre.

- Bella… ¿Cómo me dejas solo en esto?... Te necesito tanto… - murmuró seguido de un lamentoso suspiro  
Recordó lo que había hablado con ella hace un par de días, él le había confesado que tenía miedo, que no sabía cómo tratar con una adolescente, temía cometer tantos errores.

"Eres muy listo, se que sabrás hacerle frente… Además, eres un magnífico padre" - le había dicho ella con una, aunque débil, hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Y qué hay de mi, Bella? No podré vivir sin ti"  
Ella lo miró reprobatoria - "Nunca más repitas eso" - dijo con la mirada dura, luego con más suavidad agregó - "Me ha llegado el momento… créeme que ya bastante se había postergado, no hay más porque luchar. Me has hecho feliz, me has dado dos hermosos hijos, por favor no te sientas mal por mí, no ahora. Necesito que seas fuerte, sé que es mucho pedir, pero… " - se detuvo para toser un poco - "me lastima tanto herirte…" - luego le había echado una mirada tan compasiva…

- Aún no creo que pueda salir adelante sin ti, amor… Pero te prometo que lo intentaré con ahínco… - suspiró nuevamente, podía sentir como toda su vida se iba con ella.

Se levantó perezosamente del mueble y se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, hacía mucho frío allá fuera y el cielo amenazaba con llover. Aún no podía entender el motivo por el cual ella había decidido pasar sus últimos días en aquel pueblo. Desde que la conocía Forks nunca había sido de su agrado, ella detestaba aquel clima, siempre había dicho que era deprimente, sin embargo él no sabía decir si lo de deprimente se debía al clima o a aquel primer amor del que siempre se había negado a hablar.

Sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto se dirigió hacia Bella y la besó sobre la frente a la vez que fijaba en su lugar las colchas. Apagó la luz de la lámpara y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta, y echando un último vistazo a su mujer se deslizó hacia fuera de la habitación cerrando muy cuidadosamente la puerta.

La mujer en la cama abrió los ojos al escuchar el débil chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, suspiró apesadumbrada y se incorporó en su cama. A sus cuarenta años, aún conservaba gran parte de la belleza de su juventud, aunque ensombrecida por la máscara de la muerte. Con sumo cuidado sacó sus piernas de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas y caminó con paso sinuoso hacia la ventana. Con un poco de dificultad corrió las cortinas y miró a través del cristal hacia el lindero de un bosquecillo cercano. Estar allí le resultaba tan difícil, los recuerdos de "él" se agolpaban en su mente con mucha fuerza y frecuencia oprimiéndole el corazón de una manera tal que todo el dolor del tratamiento eran insignificantes. Pero lo había querido así, quería pasar sus últimos días en aquel lugar donde una vez, a pesar de su clara aversión hacia aquel pueblo, se había sentido tan plenamente gozosa de tenerle a su lado.

- Edward… - suspiró mirando con anhelo el verdor opacado del bosque como si allí fuera a encontrar a su amor perdido.  
- Bella – susurró a sus espaldas una voz casi inaudible al oído humano y tan absurdamente conocida para ella. Se quedó petrificada sin saber si lo había imaginado o había sido real… vaciló en si voltearse o no hasta que…  
- Si soy real Bella… - dijo el pronunciando nuevamente su nombre con aquella entonación tan sensual, que a pesar de los años ella no había olvidado en ningún instante.

Bella se giró muy lentamente ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó al observar a un metro de distancia la silueta de Edward Cullen!  
- ¿Piensas matarme de un infarto antes de tiempo? - preguntó irónica sin saber que más decir… luego lo medito un poco más - o es que… ¿Ya he muerto? Es eso ¿no? - inquirió mientras pensaba que era eso lo más lógico, era como un ensoñación.

Se tambaleó un poco. Y ahí estaba él, sosteniéndola al mismo instante, casi había olvidado cuan veloz era… ¡No! Sin duda no lo había olvidado, pensó recordando el pasado con pesar. Entonces lo sintió firme y gélido, no aún no había muerto y el era muy real.  
- Mas te vale recostarte… - le sugirió en tono autoritario.  
- Estoy bien de pie - aseguró pero su rostro la delató con una palidez que Edward jamás había visto en ella.  
- Siempre tan terca - musitó y en contra de su voluntad la condujo hasta su cama y dejarla sentada sobre ella - Anda, recuéstate.  
- Estoy bien así… quiero verte - susurró Bella mientras buscaba sus ojos en la oscuridad. Él estaba de pie junto a ella - Siéntate conmigo - exigió

El vaciló un instante y luego se sentó a su lado un poco tenso. Bruscamente giró su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Bella lo miró complacida, era aquellos ojos los que tanto había amado y… los que aún amaba. Los recordaba tal cual, y continuaban siendo tan perturbadores. En ese momento eran de un dorado tan vivo y brillante, estaba del mejor de los humores. Era ese el Edward que más le gustaba y al que menos temía. Pero la penumbra era densa y no le permitía satisfacer todos sus deseos, deseaba verle claramente, aunque lo recordaba a la perfección, cada facción de su rostro, necesitaba verle una última vez; muy en el fondo, al regresar a Forks, siempre había guardado la esperanza de volverle a ver, y ahí estaba él, no podía desperdiciar aquella preciosa oportunidad… aquella última oportunidad.

Deslizó su mano hacia la mesa de noche sin dejar de mirarle y encendió la lámpara. Ahí estaba su rostro pétreo, tan blanco y perfecto como lo recordaba. Ella sonrió y él la miró con una mezcla de cariño y seducción. Bella alzó su mano y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el frío rostro del vampiro.

- Sigues siendo tan perfecto y hermoso como te recuerdo en mi mente - susurró más para sí que para él sin apartar su mano de su rostro ni sus ojos de los de él. Edward se dejó acariciar en silencio.  
Bella apartó su mano y de repente preguntó:  
- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? - su rostro manifestaba incredulidad.  
Él rió entre diente ahogadamente.  
- Sigues siendo la misma Bella que conocí hace algunos años… Que escéptica eres… Puedes sentirme, sin embargo aún dudas de que sea real.  
- No es eso… - meditó un momento - Es solo que no puedo entender que haces aquí…  
- Quería conversar contigo una última vez… - profirió, ella se heló por un instante ¡Él lo sabía! Sabía que ella moría.  
- ¿Y por qué has esperado tanto para venir?  
- Tu esposo no te dejó sino hasta unos minutos…  
- No, no… - le cortó ella - Me refería a ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento?

Él lo comprendió.

- No quise dejarte ir sin despedirme - murmuró mirándose las manos - Se que no debía hacerlo, vuelvo a comportarme de manera egoísta, pero… lo necesitaba - alzo la vista hasta traspasarla con su intensa mirada - Te necesitaba… necesitaba verte una última vez, sentir de cerca tu calor, tu aroma… mirar tu ojos y que los tuyos me miraran. Tocar tu piel… - susurró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella.

Bella se estremeció bajo su tacto frío, pero no precisamente por su temperatura.

Permanecieron por largo rato en silencio mirándose y sosteniéndose las manos.

- ¿No me abordaras con tus usuales preguntas? - preguntó un poco divertido.  
- ¡No! Esta noche solo deseo verte sonreír - respondió sonriendo. Al minuto agregó: - Aunque… siento curiosidad…  
Edward se rió por lo bajo.  
- No cambias, Bella… ¿Qué es esta vez lo que hace sentir curiosidad? - inquirió mostrando sus blancos dientes en aquella sonrisa.  
- ¿Cómo es que me has encontrado? - preguntó un tanto confusa.  
- Siento que vuelve el tiempo atrás… - dijo con una mirada como si intentara recordar algo - y de nuevo me lo estás preguntando en el coche, allá en Port Angeles - agregó un tanto melancólico  
- Si, añoro aquellas noches juntos… - acordó ella con su propio tono de melancolía - Pero… aún no me respondes la pregunta.

El bajó la vista meditabundo, entre preocupado y divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Te pido, por favor, no te molestes con lo que te voy a decir - ella lo apremió con la mirada para que continuara, el suspiró hondo y lo soltó: - Te he estado vigilando.

Bella frunció el ceño, él esperó su respuesta. Ella parecía confusa, parecía debatirse internamente intentando conciliar aquello que Edward le había confesado.

Él aguardó lo propio para preguntar:  
- ¿Estás molesta conmigo? - dijo mirándola con cautela. Ella no contestó - Vamos, Bella… Dime en que piensas - le instó el. Ella le miró y contestó.  
- No sé exactamente que sentir… - se detuvo pensativa - En este momento todo me resulta tan difícil… No sé si sentirme agraciada por tu atención o si reprochártelo.  
- Entonces no hagas nada - sugirió  
- Aún así…  
- ¿Qué?  
- puedo notar que tú tampoco has cambiado en ese aspecto - terminó diciendo con un tono algo juguetón.  
- Tú me pones así… posesivo - admitió - Además, como ya te dije antes, tienes una gran facilidad para atraer los problemas - dijo burlón.  
- He podido salir ilesa todos esto años - señaló erguida  
- ¿Y crees que lo has conseguido sola?

Ella enarcó una ceja

- ¿Has estado ahí… siempre?  
- ¡Siempre! - recalcó mientras acariciaba sus manos.  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... Si serás necio… - dijo algo contrariada  
- No soportaba la sola idea de perderte de vista - confesó - Ha sido duro, obsérvate durante años con… él - dijo refiriéndose al esposo de Bella - tuve que controlarme para no ir por ti y raptarte.

Bella pensó para sí que ojala lo hubiera hecho así.

- Créeme, no abría sido tan fenomenal como estás pensando - replicó con un leve gruñido.  
- ¿Cómo…? Creí que no podías saber que pensaba…  
- Tus ojos te delatan - curvo su boca en una media sonrisa - siempre ha sido así.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por tiempo incalculable para ambos.

- Bella… Lo siento - musitó rompiendo el silencio y bajando repentinamente la mirada.  
- ¿El que sientes? - preguntó confundida.  
- He estado aquí todo el tiempo, procurando tu bienestar, pero… Esto se me escapa de las manos - reconoció melancólico.  
- ¿Esto, qué?... Mi enfermedad… ¿Te refieres a eso? - él asintió. Bella se deshizo de las manos de él para acariciarle el cabello - Esta bien, no tienes nada de que lamentarte ni yo nada por que perdonarte. Así debía ser Edward, ahora lo sé ¡Oh! Estaba tan triste de tener que dejar esto, se que aún hay mucho que ver ahí, y mis hijos… Pero esta noche, he terminado de comprenderlo… más que eso, aceptarlo. Viendo tus ojos, Edward, ese infinito brillo… al fin me siento en paz.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella, muy suavemente recorrió sus brazos con sus manos, y deslizó muy suavemente sus labios fríos desde la comisura de su boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde deposito un dulce beso. Bella se estremeció nuevamente bajo su tacto y sonrió complacida de volver a sentir su agradable respiración sobre su piel. Edward bajo toqueteando el cuello de ella con su nariz y regresó repartiendo pequeños besos alrededor de su mentón, ella se aferraba con poca fuerza a su firme espalda.

- Te deseo, Bella - su voz sonó gutural contra la piel de su cuello – A pesar de tantos años, aún siento igual – Bella dejo salir un leve gemido, tras lo cual él se separó de ella como prevenido.

Él la miró con una disculpa en los ojos. Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Nunca te olvidé… ni pude dejar de amarte - susurró muy cerca de él.  
Edward la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza y la acunó en sus brazos - Te amo, Bella - le dijo al oído - Y siempre será así, aún después de que te marches tu seguirás ahí, serás mi tortura por resto de los años.  
- No hables de esa manera - pidió Bella con un nudo en la garganta y su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él - No quiero irme sabiendo que te sientes tan mal… haces titubear mi reciente aceptación.

Él no contestó, sólo se limitó a mecerla en sus brazos. De pronto ella levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Bésame, Edward! - ordenó más que pedirlo. Edward vaciló pero se inclinó y estampó su boca sobre la de ella. Bella entre abrió los labios y el la siguió procurando moverse con mucho cuidado.  
- Tu sabor es infinitamente delicioso - dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

Bella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había estado pensando desde el momento en que lo había visto ahí parado frente a ella, y ahora estaba más que resuelta a hacerlo.

Miró a Edward y dijo sonriendo:  
- Quiero obsequiarte algo - él la miró sin comprender y un brillo recelo apreció en sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué cosa será esa, Bella? - preguntó desconfiado.

Ella extendió su mano con su muñeca expuesta para que él pudiera apreciar el color azulado de sus venas.

- Bebe de mí, Edward… Aliméntate ¡sacia tu sed de mí! - respondió ella muy calma. Él, sin embargo, la dejó sobre la cama y se levantó con una rapidez que ya no conseguía asombrar a Bella.  
Se podía ver su turbación en sus ojos dorados.  
- ¡Te has vuelto loca! - declaró muy rudamente sin alzar la voz.  
- Te amo, Edward, y me gustaría poder hacer esta última cosa por ti - dijo casi suplicante mientras se levantaba para ir tras él.  
- ¡Acuéstate! - rugió y sus ojos la fulminaron con fiereza. Bella obedeció sin chistar y se tendió regida sobre la cama a la espera de una respuesta.

Edward caminó como león enjaulado a través de la habitación por largos segundos mientras Bella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Poco a poco se calmó y volvió sentarse sobre la cama junto a Bella, ella hizo ademan de incorporarse pero él se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Quédate ahí - ordenó sin mirarla a los ojos, luego de un respiro profundo la miró a la cara - ¿Estás consciente de lo que me acabas de pedir?  
- Ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí, en este mundo, salvo sufrir… Te dejaría saciar la sed reprimida por años y yo al fin descansaría en paz… ¡No logro ver el inconveniente!- expresó

Edward negó contrariado con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea tan fácil… -  
- ¿Cómo que no?... ¿o es que acaso yo no te resulto…? - Bella no pudo terminar esa frase, por lo que formuló la pregunta de otra manera - ¿Es que mi olor ya no es como antes?  
- No es eso, créeme… Tu olor sigue siendo el mismo, y me atrae con la misma intensidad que el primer día que te conocí… Es terriblemente apetitoso - ahí estaba la palabra que no había podido salir de la boca de Bella.  
- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? - preguntó sin entender.  
- Es complicado… todo este tiempo tratando de evitarte… - se removió inquieto y desvió la vista hacia sus manos - No sé si sea lo correcto.  
- No sé si sea lo correcto o no, pero es lo que deseo Edward… ¡Mírame! - exigió, él la miró - Compláceme esta vez. Te perdoné tu primer rechazo ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo te negaste rotundamente a concederme la vida eterna? Ahora por favor, no me dejes sufriendo y concédeme este deseo, acepta mi regalo.

Calló por un momento, y cuando habló evadió momentáneamente el tema principal.

- Sabes que aquel primer deseo me resultaba imposible de concederte… Jamás me habría perdonado el arrebatarte tu humanidad.  
- Lo sé, y ya no te lo reprocho - los ojos de ella concedían piedad.  
Edward cabeceó un instante.  
- De acuerdo. Te complaceré, si es eso lo que deseas realmente ¿Es lo que quieres? - concedió  
- Más que nada en este momento - replicó tratando de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.  
- ¿Más que a mí? - inquirió  
- Tu eres lo que deseo, te deseo sobre mí… deseo saciar tu sed - explicó al momento que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba liberando las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
- ¿Por qué lloras entonces? - preguntó Edward limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.  
- Es una mezcla extraña lo que sientes cuando sabes que llegó tu fin… Creí que morir sería más fácil… quisiera solo preocuparme por mí, pero está mi marido, temo que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para reponerse… y mis hijos - suspiró con tristeza entre un sollozo y otro - son tan jóvenes para prescindir de una madre…  
- ¿Haz desechado por completo la inmortalidad? - preguntó tentativo.  
- ¡Sí! - dijo firme - es algo de lo que desistí cuando nos separamos y decidí hacer una familia. No podría vivir eternamente viendo envejecer y morir a mi familia, y de igual manera no sería capaz de arrastrarlos a una vida como esa… - aseguró con tristeza.  
- entonces… Ahora me entiendes ¿verdad? - Bella asintió y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro - Bella, Bella… - tarareó tan dulcemente como si cantara - Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma.

Se miraron por un minuto hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

- Si lo quieres puedo cuidar de ellos… ya sabes, a mi manera  
- Creo que mi marido será capaz de cuidar de sus propios hijos…  
- Pero sólo es un humano, sabes que no es suficiente  
- Edward… - le recriminó  
- Me mantendría entretenido de esa manera, me hará falta cuidar de alguien cuando tu ya no estés… - dijo dirigiéndole a Bella una mirada de perrito suplicante.

Bella le sonrió con sus ojos empañados.

- Si eso te hace feliz... - el sonrió complacido  
- La pequeña se parece mucho a ti - le confió con una sonrisa.  
- No pensarás enamorarla ¿o sí? - preguntó un tanto alarmada.  
- No, no me acercaré lo suficiente como para eso… Además, no es mi tipo… Su parecido contigo es solamente físico - aseguró. Bella respiró aliviada, con esas palabras sabía que no habría problemas cuanto a tentaciones, si había resistido con ella, con sus hijos serían cosa fácil.  
- Edward… acuéstate conmigo, como lo hacíamos antes - le pidió acomodándose bajo la colcha y dejando espacio para él. Edward no lo dudo ni un segundo, la rodeó por la cintura y apretó su espalda contra su fornido pecho a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro.  
- ¿Te sientes cómoda? - preguntó  
- Como no me sentía hace mucho tiempo… - tras unos segundo de sentir la sosegada respiración de él sobre su cuello se giró para encararle - Es irónico porque estoy jugueteando con la propia muerte… - sonrió  
- Recuerda que ya después no hay vuelta atrás…  
- Lo sé, Edward - contestó en tono necio.

Durante interminables minutos se concentraron en solo mirarse y acariciarse delicadamente.

- Dime algo… - dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio - ¿Cuán cerca me has vigilado?... quiero decir ¿Has vigilado también mis sueños?  
- No con mucha frecuencia… Tu marido complica un poco más las cosas - agregó con un gesto en los labios que denotaba desagrado, Bella lo ignoró, no quería detenerse en nimiedades.  
- ¿Continué hablando dormida? - preguntó  
- Constantemente…  
- ¿Volví a llamarte entre sueños? - quiso saber.  
- No muy seguido… Al principio me llamabas muy a menudo, pero… poco a poco comenzó a ser menos frecuente… - dijo algo dolido  
- ¿Crees que mi marido me haya escuchado nombrarte? - inquirió alarmada.  
- De seguro que si… - Bella se inquietó - Si no lo mencionó tal vez sea porque no le da mucha importancia… No tienes que preocuparte - dijo con fastidio - ese hombre te adora Bella, lo puedo ver en su mente - agregó no con muchas ganas.

Bella dejó pasar su comentario y desvió un poco el asunto, le dolía tener que lastimar a ese hombre que tanto se había ocupado en colmarla de afecto.

- ¿Te molesta el que haya dejado de llamarte en sueños?  
- Un poco, aunque no has dejado de llamarme del todo… Cuando llegaste a Fork volvió a hacerse más frecuente de nuevo.  
Trató de evitar pensar en cuantas veces le habría escuchado su marido nombrar a Edward entre sueños, entonces agregó:  
- Que no te llame en sueños no quiere decir que no te recuerde…- aclaró - Estos últimos años he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza…  
- Yo sólo te llevo a ti en la cabeza - dijo - tal vez sea esa la diferencia… - se encogió de hombros.

Bella se inclinó un poco y besó la nariz de Edward.

- ¿Y tu familia?  
- Están muy bien… me mantengo en contacto con ellos… ahora están en Europa.  
- Quiero que te despidas de ellos por mí - le pidió - Y dale mis gracias porque en su momento fueron muy lindos conmigo.  
- Lo haré - dijo y le beso en la frente.

Los dos callaron.

- Edward… - lo llamó después de unos minutos  
- Hummm…  
- Ya estoy lista… - el abrió los ojos y la miró con nostalgia - Pero quisiera que antes me besaras nuevamente, quiero partir con la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos - ella suspiró con cansancio  
- Estás cansada - afirmó - Te haré descansar al fin - la atrajo más hacia sí y comenzó a tararear aquella dulce canción en su oído.  
- Es mi canción - murmuró, el asintió.  
- Duerme pequeña… Duerme que mañana hará un esplendido día, el sol saldrá y brillará sólo para ti, y las aves cantarán la melodía de esta canción… y allá donde mires te estaré aguardando yo. Siempre cuidando de ti… Y no olvides que te quiero… - susurró todo eso entre la melodía acompasada de aquella canción.

El nudo en la garganta de Bella de una forma formidable comenzó a aflojarse y casi podía sentir el sol. Las palabras de Edward le resultaban tan estimulantes.

- No lo olvidaré, mi amor… y tú tampoco olvides jamás que te quiero - susurró ella mientras la melodía la llevaba mentalmente a un claro de bosque, aquel que jamás se había borrado de su memoria, y donde el sol brillaba golpeando su rostro mientras ella danzaba y Edward la observaba.

El deslizo sus labios desde la oreja de ella hasta conseguir su boca sin dejar de tararear aquella canción, la besó y ella se sintió plena. Edward abandonó sus labios y los dejó correr de nuevo, esta vez para caer sobre su cuello, en todo momento tarareando la canción. Abrió su boca como las fauces de un león y la cerró sobre la yugular de Bella. Bella soltó un jadeo ahogado a la vez que sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferro con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban al rígido cuerpo de su verdugo. Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse convulsivamente pero él la sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria. Ella aspiró profundo lo que sería su última ración de oxígeno y se dejó perder en el éxtasis.

Los escasos segundos que duró aquello se hicieron eternamente extensos para Edward, quien aflojó su agarre tras sentir el cuerpo inerte de su amada Bella. Dejó su cuello y le miró, estaba lívida y sin rastro alguno de signos vitales. La posó con sumo cuidado sobre su cama y acomodó las colchas como hiciera antes su marido. Le miró una vez más con unos ojos que de haber podido le habrían devuelto la vida. Suspiró con pesadumbre. Estaba lleno de placer, su sangre era tal cual la había imaginado, pero algo mucho más interno se hizo presente poco a poco, era su amor por aquella mujer, amor que ahora más que nunca sabía era completamente humano.

Una mezcla de sentimiento se encontró dentro de sí, satisfacción y placer por su dulce sangre, amor por aquella mujer, odio a sí mismo por ser un monstruo, y mucho dolor por haberla perdido ya para siempre. Pero un solo sentimiento fue quedando, una extraña sensación de dolor lacerante que estremeció su cuerpo, se odió más que nunca por haber dado muerte a la mujer que más había querido. Sintió un terrible retortijón en el estómago, su rostro ardía a pesar de permanecer tan frío como siempre, y sintió un ligero mareo al comprender que no era capaz de hacer brotar las lágrimas que tanto anhelaba dejar escapar.

Con delicadeza, y muy contrariado se inclinó sobre Bella y besó una última vez sus labios, pudo corroborar que aún permanecían cálidos. Un deseo irrefrenable de descargar su ira, de acabar con todo aquello que estaba a su alrededor se apoderó de él. Conteniéndose apagó la luz de la lámpara y se apresuró a salir por la ventana, tan pronto estuvo afuera echó un vistazo atrás y luego se perdió en el bosque, corrió con tal rapidez, destrozando todo aquello que se interpuso en su camino. Solo deseó morir allí mismo… pero antes debía cumplir la última promesa que había hecho a su amada.


End file.
